solamente ella!
by lupi-shine
Summary: Ella se niega pero el quiere saber màs. un juego de atracciones y desinterés que ninguno quiere perder
1. Chapter 1

Solamente ella!

Cap1:la historia del chico que robo el corazón de una chica

Estaba tirada en su cama mirando el techo y parecía no parpadear-que aburrido es este mundo=se paro con la cabeza mirando al techo levanto los dos brazos y después grito-kami-sama que pase algo en este mundo màs aburrido que mi gato después de eso se quedo unos segundos mirando el techo y ya derrotada puso cara de tristeza-keh es imposible nada divertido va a pasar-se dejo caer al suelo de forma que quedo de rodillas mirando su escritorio

Hermana ya esta la comida-entro souta a su cuarto sin permiso como siempre corriendo y gritando-acaba de llamar una amiga tuya

Cual de todas?-dijo kagome con algo de desinteres

Yuca

Que quería?

Dice que a las 15:30 Eri, Ayumi y ella te estarían esperando para ir al parque dicen que querían hablar contigo-dijo algo confundido

-kagome bufo-ppprrrr esta bien diles que ire

Hermana

Que pasa?

Porque te desanimas tanto no era que querías que pase algo divertido?

Como sabes eso?

Recién te vi haciendo ese ritual al techo y le gritabas a la nada misma

-kagome enrojeció-eehhh ESPERA QUE HACES ESPIANDOME!-se levanto agarro una almohada y empezó a perseguir a Souta

-Souta pego un portazo antes de que su hermana lo alcanzara-hay que rara es hace un momento quería que algo divertido pase y ahora? Nya que se le va a hacer mejor que se quede asi

YAY que divertido otra tarde mas con mis "amigas" escuchando como se divierten con sus novios y que me den consejos y esas cosas raras ¿para que las quiero? Encima lo peor de todo es que ella me invitan para que yo pague y ellas no se tomen el trabajo de sacar un billete de sus monederos-dijo cambiando el humor de sarcástica a enojada y dubitativa

Ya eran las tres y kagome decidió salir antes para comprar unas cosas

Una vez que Salio de la tienda

-estaba muy distraída (no era nuevo) de repente se dio cuenta que estaba apoyada sobre algo muy suavecito y levanto la cabeza-pe..perdon no me di cuenta-se ruborizo algo apenada

No es nada-el chico dijo con voz ronca y sonriendo

Algo le llamaba mucho la atención el color de su pelo (algo casi nada importante) pero sobre todo esa hermosa mirada dorada como la miel al mirarlo sentía como se ahogaba no sabia que hacer

Estas bien?-dijo el chico

ss..si gracias tu estas bien?

Si

Disculapme a veces soy muy distraída-dijo algo avergonzada no sabia donde meterse es que acaso era tan distraída es cierto ni si quiera le dijo su nombre extendió su mano y firmemente le dijo-Kagome Kagome Higurashi ese es mi nombre gusto en conocerte-mientras se presentaba cerro los ojos y sonrio

Mucho gusto Kagome mi nombre es Inuyasha ,Inuyasha Taisho-extendió su mano y sonrió

Ambos se estrecharon las manos en forma de saludo

Gusto en conocerte-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

Continuara…..

Aquí les dejo este primer cap de esta nueva historia diculpen todas las faltas de ortografía es que este teclado es nuevo y tiene los emoticones e iconos en distinto orden por ejemplo el 9 dice ser el ) pero en realidad EL ) ES EL 5 y es algo raro pero es cuestión de que me acostumbre espero que me entiendan y espero que les guste

PD.: chicas y chicos no se llama inuyasha no taisho créanme que yo pensaba lo mismo inu no era el nombre del papa y taisho era el "apellido" directamente no era el apellido era parte de su nombre pero se usa como el apellido de Sesshomaru y de Inu Yasha

Lupi-shine

Sayonara


	2. chapter 2

Solamente ella

Capitulo 2:como joden

Kagome! Kagome!-la saludaron sus amigas levantando la mano en forma de acá estamos

Chicas-sonrió disimulando no tenia muchas ganas de verlas pero no quería quedar como mal educada siguió caminando hasta alcanzarlas-hola

Kagome-tenemos algo muy importante para proponerte dijo Yuca como siempre el orgullo antes que ella

Parecían tan desesperadas tanto que parecía que mañana se acabara el mundo y fuese el último día para que le avisen algo que seguro era un simple detallito

Llegaron al café mas cercano de la plaza al que siempre se juntaban por supuesto como dijo antes termino pagando ella que malagradecidas sus amigas ella que siempre les perdonaba la vida, siempre pagaba por ellas, ella era la única que se le ocurrió tenerles paciencia y estas solo piensan en mi cuando necesitan psicopatearme con sus tragedias de novela o cuando les da flojera sacar un billete de sus monederos pero bueno no le quedaba otra

Muy bien que paso?-dijo Kagome con aire desinteresado y juntando las manos

Recuedas a kohaku mi novio-dijo ayumi

-como olvidarlo si siempre me lo recuerdas ¬¬-si si lo recuerdo

Bueno su hermana sango tiene unas primas que se llaman kagura y koharu, kagura esta casada con un hombre llamado sesshomaru-dijo ayumi alterada

-para que quiero saber eso ni me interesa-si y?...

Bueno el punto es que sesshomaru le dijo a kagura que le dijera a sango que sango le dijera a kohaku que organizo algo asi como una fiesta mezclada con reunion y que si quería que podían invitar a alquien y kohaku decidió invitarnos a nosotras 4-dijo Yuca sacándole el rol de relatadora a Ayumi

-T-T por que me meten en estas cosas si a mi ni me interesa-pero…es obligatorio ir?

KAGOME HIGURASHI! Es ovbio que es obligatorio te iamginas una salida como esta no se repite dos veces!-dijeron las tres amigas desesperadas

Ok ok voy pero..no tengo nada para ponerme y nada para calzarme-dijo Kagome tratando de poner una excusa

Bueno entonces te ayudarmos a comprar la ropa-dijo Eri

-claro para que sirve que ellas opinen si yo pago YA SE!-pero me quede sin plata

QUE!? QUE TE QUEDASTE SIN PLATA ESO ES IMPOSIBLE-dijeron las tres al unisonó

Se creen que soy una mina de plata? siempre les pago el almuerzo, la bebida, el postre, a veces las meriendas siempre que necesitan plata son las primeras en consultar por mi monedero-dijo Kagome gritándole a los cuatro vientos no sin antes levantarse de un golpe de su silla y golpear la mesa mirándolas con mirada desafiante

Las tres se quedaron mirando con cara de miedo y confusión al mismo tiempo

Es cierto lo sentimos Kagome-dijo apenada Yuca-ya se para recompensarte nosotras te lo pagaremos todo

Esperen Kagome escucho bien sus amigas le comprarían toda la ropa después de tantos gastos que nunca sacaron su billetera tantos pero tantos gastos que Kagome se preguntaba si no fue ella la que les compro toda su ropa

Continuara…

A Kagome le metieron un gran lío pudo haber armado un escándalo pero trato de contenerse ustedes no harían los mismo y mas?

Espero que les haya gustado nos vemos la próxima y si no me reclamen por ser cortos los caps es que me gustan mas asi por que si no no quiero que uds se aburran de un fic solo por tener pocos caps y que estos sean largos prefiero hacerlo al revés

Agradezco cada review por mas negativo o positivo que sea

sayonara


	3. chapter 3

Solamente ella

Capitulo 3:y fue tan repentino

Llevaban casi 20mins caminando y Kagome no había podido abrir la boca en todo el camino porque las tres la interrumpían a cada momento esto le devolvía un mal presentimiento

Al fin se decidieron por una tienda de ropa y entraron era una pena a Kagome no le gustaba nada de ahí las tiendas lindas estaban más atrás y no la dejaron entrar ni siquiera a ver

Kagome pruébate este-dijo yuca entrando con una yukata corta de color blanco en la parte del torso con rojo en la parte de la pollera y la cinta era de color roja tambien con mangas largas tanto de ancho como de largo y en la parte de la falda era muy esponjoso tenia muchas telas

Kagome entro al vestidor con la yukata y se la probo le quedaba bien lo peor de todo es que le gustaba y por primera vez se sentía culpable por hacer que sus amigas paguen y no tenia ni idea de porque en fin salió sus tres amigas la vieron y Yuca le dijo que se ponga unos zapatos color blanco que llegaban hasta la rodilla y tenían demasiadas cintas para atar con plataforma mediana

LISTO después de 2 horas infernales de compras Kagome, yuca, eri y ayumi ya tenían todo las chicas acompañaron a Kagome a su casa y se despidió agradeciendo todo

Llego rápido entro a su cuarto y se tiro en la cama a pensar en ese hombre el que se encontró en la tienda a veces agradecia sus distracciones pero tenia el mal presentimiento de nunca mas volver a verlo

se sentía como tocar el cielo con las manos cuando recordaba su mirada pero parecía que ya se había enamorado y ni siquiera sabia su edad o si lo volveria a ver

quería saber si podía hacer algo o no quería volver a verlo pero no tenia ni idea de cómo

se levanto de la cama se fue al baño a tomar un baño a ver si podía distraerse un poco

**se dio su baño ceno y se fue a dormir termino agotada después de ese dìa**

**antes de irse a dormir saco la yukata y el calzado y lo preparo todo para mañana**

**kami sama ayudame a que lo vuelva a ver-dijo con tono de enamorada ,luego de eso se recostó en la cama y como si fuera que estuviera bajo un hechizo de incienso se durmió enseguida**

**es que acaso ya se enamoro se nota su distracción ero no tenia ni idea de que si ella siempre dijo que de lo que menos necesitaba era de algún amor y asi de la nada no podía ser esto era imposible mucho mas que imposible**

**continuara…..**

**espero que les haya gustado**

**lupi-shine**

**sayonara**


	4. Chapter 4

Solamente ella cap 4

Capitulo 4:no me di cuenta

Kagome se levanto de la cama con el animo por las nubes no tenia ganas de ir a ningún lado encima estaba fresco y estaba cansada se levanto abrió los ojos pesadamente y miro su despertador –QUE!? Las dos de la tarde? me queda media hora-pego un salto como si recobrara la energía en ese salto salió corriendo del cuarto directo al baño

-jajajajaja te quedaste dormida otra vez hermana?-dijo souta burlonamente

-souta ahora no no tengo tiempo para pelear contigo-entro al baño y pego un portazo se dio una ducha rápida se cepilló los dientes, se arreglo el cabello y salió con una toalla del baño gritando desesperada para llamar a la madre

Ya una vez en el cuarto Kagome se puso su ropa interior se saco la toalla y entro la madre a su cuarto

Que pasa hija?-pregunto la madre con vos de santa

Ayudame con la yukata!-dijo Kagome sacando la ropa de la silla y los zapatos que estaban debajo de la misma

Ok ok –dijo la madre tomando la yukata en sus manos

La ayudo a ponerse la yukata y después de eso Kagome pensó que estaba lista y antes de tiempo

No no no hija de aquí no sales así mira tu pelo-dijo la madre abriendo la puerta de su cuarto para ir en busca de un cepillo y una cinta

Llega la madre con un cepillo y una cintra blanca en la mano

Ven aquí-dijo la madre de Kagome sentándola en la silla y cepillando cada uno de sus cabellos después de desenredar su pelo se lo ato en un rodete en rosa que seria un rodete hecho con una trenza que esa trenza este hecha con tres trenzas después de eso lo decoro con la cinta blanca y de paso la uso para atar el cabello

Listo-dijo la madre de Kagome satisfecha y con una sonrisa de las de siempre

Gracias –dijo Kagome tirándose en sus brazos para darle un abrazo tan grande que casi descostilla a la madre

Después de una tarde muy agitada salió a la puerta donde se encontró con sus tres amigas

Yuka que tenia puesto lo mismo que Kagome solo que la yukata era toda color crema chantillí con bordados negros

Eri con una pollera corta color celeste y una blusa de tirantes color negra y un sueter de color negro también

ayumi con un vestido de tirantes hasta la rodilla simple color rosa crema y los tirantes negros y un sueter rosa crema

Estaba todo listo se subieron al auto de eri

Y se fueron directamente a la mansión de sesshomaru

Kagome al fin ya aliviada soltó un pesado suspiro estaba muy nerviosa

Wow Kagome me encanta tu peinado-dijo yuca con tono de verdad envidioso

Gracias mi mama me peino-dijo simulando una sonrisa estaba muy nerviosa al recordar que casi no lograba llegar quería llorar pero sabia que no era momento de eso

Al llegar todas bajaron del auto y entraron a la gran mansión ayumi acompañada de kohaku por supuesto

Kagome al entrar ahí sintió un gran peso sobre su cuerpo como si una presencia conocida la estuvieran observando o si estuviera cerca

Bienvenidas dijo una voz seria demasiado seria y seca

Kagome levanto la cabeza y se encontró con un hombre alto apuesto y con modales pero era otra cosa lo que le llamaba la atención era parecido a ese hombre que se encontró en la salida de la tienda ojos color miel pelo blanco medio gris era idéntico

Kagome el es sesshomaru-dijo ayumi

Mucho gusto Kagome no? Mi nombre es sesshomaru sesshomaru taisho-dijo el extendiendos u mano en forma de saludo

Ese apellido taisho acaso este hombre tendría algo que ver con inuyasha?

Un gusto mi nombre es Kagome Kagome higurashi-dijo extendiendo su mano

Ambos se estrecharon la mano y Kagome en ese momento sintió como una presencia conocida mirándola muy pero muy de cerca

Claro a mi hermano si pero a mi no?-dijo esa voz ronca muy conocida era ovbio tenia que ser inuyasha

Inuyasha modales con los invitados-dijo sesshomaru levantando la cabeza con mirada asesina y voz muy seria

Disculpen a mi hermano menor es algo…. Mejor olvídenlo pasen por aquí-dijo sesshomaru guiando a las chicas

Deja sesshomaru quiero hablar un rato con Kagome mientras lleva a las demás-dijo inuyasha confiado de que su hermano lo deje en paz

Ho..hola-dijo Kagome con un leve rubor en las mejillas

Que inesperado no? Que haces aquí?

Me invito kohaku

Con que kohaku eh?bueno entonces hoy es nuestro dia para conocernos mejor

Si-dijo Kagome demasiado contenta es que acaso el siempre lograba cambiar su humor?

No importa mejor asi

Continuara

Gracias por leer espero que les este gustando

Dejen sus reviews

sayonara


	5. Chapter 5

Solamente ella cap 5

Capitulo 5: un poco de todo sobre cada uno

Una vez dentro de la gran mansión inuyasha guio a Kagome a una mesa

La verdad es que Kagome pensaba que seria un poco mas pequeña al decir una reunión mezclada con fiesta eso era como una fiesta tamaño nacional con música decoraciones finas por supuesto, mesas con manteles blancos manteca con bordados de color rosa pastel

Servilletas de tela color rosa pastel

Vajilla de cerámica fina importada de china. Había de todo la verdad es que no se imaginaba algo tan mmm podría ser refinado, agrandado, exagerado y mucho más

Pero que se podía esperar de una familia así

Siéntate-dijo inuyasha con tono de suplica amablemente, corrió una silla de una de las mesas para que Kagome se pueda sentar y el hizo lo mismo, se sentó después de ella-bueno cuéntame un poco sobre ti

Mmmmm bueno me llamo Kagome higurashi tengo 17 estoy por cumplir 18 en una semana-dijo Kagome algo nerviosa ni siquiera sabia por que le decía todo eso si apenas se conocían

Inuyasha rio en forma burlona-no te dije que me cuentes en forma de curriculum

B-bueno entonces como quieres que te lo diga ni que yo supiera todo-ladeo el rostro con cara de ofendida y se cruzo de brazos

Wow esta mujer tiene un gran potencial-le susurro la pequeña vocecita de su ego a inuyasha-no no te enojes esta bien pero no tienes que decírmelo como si estuvieras en una entrevista es que acaso no confías

Que no confío? si apenas nos conocimos y ni siquiera se por que te dije lo que te dije antes-murmuro ofendida ese hombre parecía un castigo de kami-sama

Bueno entonces te cuento un poco de mi haber si confías mas

Ni lo sueñes no por conocer cada segundo y detalle de tu vida significa que vas a ganar asi de fácil mi confianza-dijo en un hilo de voz poniéndolo a prueba

Bueno entonces que te parece si salimos?

Salir si recién nos conocemos este hombre de seguro es un aprovechador-no lo creo-afirmo Kagome esperando una respuesta aun que sea de su rostro

Pero no consiguió ni eso al parecer a este hombre no le importaba mucho tal vez solo quería hacer amigos y ya, pero ella estaba juzgando mas de la tapa como siempre nunca leía lo de adentro solo juzgaba por la tapa era como un difícil no simple ni extremo solo difícil juego de persecuciones

Esta bien te comprendo-dijo inuyasha en forma burlona esto se ponía cada vez mas interesante

Esto recién empieza…..

Muy bien si ninguno iba a hablar entonces por lo menos expresen algo no ni eso se logro era como un juego de miradas infinito

Por donde empezar….

Tal vez….

No….

Y así se quedaron largo rato

Un teléfono corrompió el silencio

Diga?-contesto Kagome

Ok… estaré allá lo antes posible-corto-lo siento pero debo irme tengo que ayudar a mi mama-dijo mientras tomaba su bolso y se ponía de pie

Déjame que te lleve-interrumpió inuyasha parándose y agarrándola de la muñeca

No pero igual gracias-insistió Kagome

No le dijiste a tu mama que estarías allá lo antes posible?-punto para mi dijo en un hilo de luz la vos del ego de inuyasha y luego miro provocativamente a Kagome

Suspiro pesadamente el tenia razón-esta bien espero no molestarte-dijo algo enojada pero trato de ocultar su estado-la próxima será un punto para mi-dijo la voz del ego de Kagome

Al rato Kagome bajo del auto de inuyasha le agradeció y trato de salir de ahí lo mas rápido posible

Espera-dijo inuyasha tomándola otra vez de la muñeca a veces se preguntaba si los hombre tenían algo que siempre agarraban a las mujeres de la muñeca para detenerlas-cuando nos veremos otra vez?

Todavía no tengo la esfera del futuro como para saberlo-respondió Kagome soltándose

Ouch eso fue como mil lanzas en el corazón que fría y dura se pone cuando quiere

Esta bien como digas-respondió haciéndose el desinteresado la verdad es que por adentro estaba congelado como hielo a la respuesta de la muchacha

Y asi es como empieza todo? Bueno la cosa se va a poner interesante

Continuara.. o no? No mentira si continuara

Bueno esto es solo el comienzo

Les informo que actualizo todos los sabados si no llego a actualizar es por que no estoy por que me olvide u por otro motivo

Agradezco cada review espero que esta historia sea de su agrado

Eso es todo nos vemos

sayonara


	6. Chapter 6

Solamente ella!

Capitulo 6: yo te enseño

Salió de su cuarto se dirigió al baño se dio una ducha se alisto y bajo a zancadas las escaleras como confiada de que no se iba a caer y cuando termino de bajar se dirigió a la cocina donde la esperaban su abuelo, souta y la mama con un pastel

Feliz cumpleaños-le gritaron los tres a coro

Ay gracias-dijo Kagome corriendo a saludar a su mama y a su abuelo

Tu lo preparaste?-pregunto Kagome a su madre

Si y souta me ayudo-dijo mirando a souta

Jejjeje sabia que tu también tenias algo que ver-dijo abrazando a su pequeño hermanito mientras le frotaba la cabeza

Ah Kagome te compramos regalos-dijo el abuelo dirigiéndose a la sala

Una vez todos en la sala estaban entregando sus regalos a Kagome

Souta: un CD de música

El abuelo: una de esas cosas raras como de costumbre

Y la mama: clases de conducir gratis

Ma no crees que es mucho lo que me regalaste?

No para nada aparte ¿no era lo que tu querías?

Si muchas gracias-afirmo sonriendo sabia que nada podría arruinar SU Día

Pasado el mediodía yuca eri y ayumi la fueron a buscar para llevarla a sus clases de conducir no sabia muy bien si estaba emocionada o no pero no importa lo importante es que si lograba conseguir licencia podría ir a donde ella quiera

Si se compraba un auto por supuesto

Muy bien Kagome ¿y?-dijo yuca

¿Y que?

¿Estas emocionada o no? digo es tu cumpleaños n·18 no se cumplen

18 todos los días-continuo yuca

Mmm puede ser pero no estoy muy segura

Bueno no importa veras que todo saldrá bien-afirmo con tono positivo eri

Si-dijo Kagome bajando el tono de voz

Una vez que llegaron las tres amigas se fueron por ahí a ver si conseguían dar un paseo por el lugar entonces Kagome recordó lo que le dijo yuca –no se cumplen 18 todos los días –tomo valor y entro

Buenos días-dijo un hombre alto de pelo corto atado en una pequeña coleta y con un físico que se hacia notar demasiado

Buenos días soy la hija de la señora higurashi

Ah si vienes por las clases de conducir ¿no?

Si así es

Por aquí-la dirigió a un gran patio con coches estacionados

Están todos los administradores ocupados pero si quieres te podemos poner a cargo de uno de nuestros mejores clientes y conductores

Puedo confiar en su palabra?

Absolutamente

Esta bien si usted lo dice

Perfecto discúlpeme un segundo-salió del patio y entro a la habitación donde estaba la administración después de eso entro a otra habitación

Después de unos minutos llego el "cliente"

Señorita aquí esta el es el señor taisho nuestro mejor conductor y cliente

No puede ser esto era definitivamente lo que podría llegar a arruinar su día

Bueno señor taisho usted ya sabe que hacer lo dejo a cargo

Esta bien dejame a mi-dijo inuyasha poniendo una mano en su hombro en forma de decir vete

Esta bien-el hombre se fue al fin dejándolos solos

Esto parece coincidencia

Yo creo que es otra cosa-ladeo el rostro tratando de ignorarlo

Bueno… bueno si quieres aprender a conducir mas te vale que me prestes atención-dijo mientras se dirigía a un Peugeot 206 color negro

Usaremos este-dijo apretando el botón de abrir para destrabar las puertas

Ella se subió del lado del copiloto y el del lado del piloto

Ponte el cinturón primero yo te muestro como se hace y después te guio ¿que te parece?

Como quieras-dijo abrochándose el cinturón

Inuyasha encendió el motor, saco el freno de mano y piso el pedal

La verdad es que cuando ese hombre dijo que era bueno conduciendo no se equivocaba conducía muy bien tal vez perfecto pero eso no importaba ahora el tema era otro por que el por que el tenia que ser el su tutor

¿Sabes? Creo que asi nos podríamos llevar mejor no te parece?

Supongo que eso depende de la voluntad

Tienes razón-dijo desacelerando un poco para estacionar el auto

Es tu turno-dijo bajando del auto

Esta bien como digas-se saco el cinturón de seguridad bajo del auto y se cambiaron los asientos

Una vez preparados para la lección de Kagome inuyasha le explico como acelerar, frenar, cambios, reversa, etc

A medida que Kagome iba manejando inuyasha le iba diciendo que tenía que hacer

**Tengo la cabeza bajo el agua****  
****Y me pidieron que respire tranquila por un rato****  
****La respiración se hace difícil, hasta yo se eso****  
****Tu hiciste un espacio para mi pero es demasiado pronto para notarlo****  
****Si estoy feliz estando en tus manos****  
****Soy inusualmente difícil de aguantar****Miradas en blanco hacia páginas en blanco****  
****No hay una manera fácil de decir esto****  
****Tu lo dices bien, pero haces que esta sea difícil para mi**

Cada vez que inuyasha ponía una mano sobre la de ella para decirle como manejar sentía nervios, sentía que le faltaba el aire y eso la preocupaba

**No te escribiré una canción de amor****  
****Porque tu la pediste****  
****Porque necesitas una, lo ves?****  
****Yo no te escribiré una canción de amor****  
****Porque tu me dijiste que****  
****O lo hago o terminamos con esto****  
****Si esa es tu manera de hacerlo****  
****Yo no te escribiré solo para que te quedes****  
****Si todo lo que quieres es marcharte****  
****Necesitaré una mejor razón****  
****para escribirte una canción de amor, hoy**

Una vez terminada la clase inuyasha y Kagome se bajaron del auto inuyasha tomo una agenda anoto unas cosas entro a la oficina y dejo esos papeles al chico después salió

**Lo aprendí de la manera más difícil****  
****Que todos dicen las cosas que quieres oír****  
****Y mi corazón pesado se mete profundo dentro de ti****  
****Y tus palabras retorcidas****  
****Tu ayuda solo hiere****  
****No eres lo que pensaba que eras****  
****Es hola a lo alto y seco**

Listo cuando salgas te entregaran tu licencia lo hiciste muy bien para ser nueva en esto-dijo inuyasha tratando de animarla

Gracias-dijo Kagome algo ruborizada-tu sabias que yo hoy vendría aquí para mis clases?

En absoluto

Ya veo-dijo Kagome mordiéndose la uña del dedo pulgar

Sabes enserio me encantaría conocerte mejor

**Me convences para darte placer****  
****Me haces pensar que yo necesito eso también****  
****Estoy tratando de dejarte oírme así como soy****  
**

Pero de que forma lo podría lograr

Continuara…

bueno aquí les dejo otro cap.

Agradezco cada review

Si puse esta canción por que me inspire escuchándola para este fic y entonces me gusto y etc

La canción se llama lovesong y es de Sara Bareilles


	7. Chapter 7

Solamente ella!

Capitulo 7:ella es solamente ella

N/A:perdón por actualizar tarde es que esta semana se me hizo demasiado larga y estoy en falta de inspiración espero que les guste el cap. de hoy

Atte:lupi-shine

Otra vez como todos los días aburrida pero para ella estaba bien asi no quería nada de salidas improvisadas con amigas o si es que eso se le llamaba amigas

Una y otra vez no podía parar de pensar en ese hombre en especial en sus ojos cada vez que lo observaba sentía como si algo se estuviera introduciendo en su interior e investigara cada detalle de su vida pero no lograba conseguir nada

Hija alguien quiere hablar contigo en el teléfono-grito la mama de Kagome desde la planta baja de la casa

Ya va.-

Diga?

Hola… Kagome?

-esto era una pesadilla que el la llame y justo cuando ella pensaba haberse librado de el-quien habla?-preguntar nunca esta de mas-dijo en sus pensamientos

Ah hola Kagome soy yo inuyasha me recuerdas?-por que mierda le preguntaba si la recordaba era mas que obvio que si

¿Tu otra vez?-¿Cómo consiguió su teléfono?-...¿que quieres?¿y como conseguiste mi teléfono?-dijo en tono insistente y preocupado

Bueno no te enojes… es un secreto pero solo quería saber si quisieras ir a dar un paseo conmigo-dijo mas confiado que nunca

Si o no esa era su respuesta la verdad es que no era muy buena poniendo excusas para no hacer algo pero no tenia ganas de estar con el y menos ahora que había pensado que se había liberado que va ya no tenia opción..-si como tu quieras…¿en donde nos encontramos y a que hora?

¿Te parece en la plaza del centro a las cuatro?.-SI!-grito para sus adentros lo consiguió esta seria su oportunidad para conocerla

Esta bien-respondió secamente-entonces quedamos así-prosiguió-nos vemos-y corto deseando que la tierra se la tragara

Listo conseguí lo que quería-dijo en tono triunfante a su acompañante

De nada-respondió de unas gracias invisible

Tienes razón Miroku tu siempre consigues dato, información y hasta teléfonos te debo una-respondió poniendo una mano en su hombro

Lo que queda es que la conozcas y quien sabe que más-dijo en tono lujurioso

Listo era la parte del plan que faltaba

Hola.-dijo secamente tratando de ocultar los nervios

Hola.-le contesto tratando de que se anime a mostrar sus nervios

No salió palabra de sus bocas lo único que se percibía era el sonido de la gente pasar y de un par de violinistas tocando en la plaza una canción que a Kagome se le hizo conocida era de sus favoritas "el lado invisible" solía escucharla todo el tiempo

Pasaron unos segundos en inuyasha rompió el silencio

Caminemos un poco supongo que cambiar de aire estaría bien ¿no?

Pleno otoño clima de invierno

Era bueno de vez en cuando cambiar de clima

Dieron un paseo alrededor de la plaza unas que otras palabras salían e inuyasha cada vez trataba de conocerla mejor pero Kagome usaba el cerebro y no se dejaría tan fácil tal vez este era su juego y si así tendrían que convivir pues entonces que sea así

Me contaron que eres la sacerdotisa del templo higurashi ¿no es así?

¿Como sabes tanto?... primero mi numero y ahora esto ¿es que acaso eres espía o que?

No nada de eso es solo un secreto

Me das miedo a veces

No debería después de todo ni que fuera a secuestrarte o matarte-dijo en tono de burla tratando de aguantar la risa

Kagome lo miro con cara atontita y después hundió su cabeza en la bufanda o por lo menos de la nariz hasta la barbilla

Me gusta esta música…

A mi también-respondió Kagome sorprendida no sabia que a un chico como el le interesara música clásica

"el lado invisible"-agrego el con tono inspirador

Pensé que…Pensé que no te gustaba esta música

Jajaja que tontita eres vez por que necesitamos conocernos mas

Kagome suspiro e inuyasha ladeo el rostro

Inuyasha la tomo de la muñeca y la guio hasta los violinistas

Kagome cerro los ojos le encantaba escuchar música clásica con los ojos cerrados

Inuyasha la observo y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa

Te encanta verdad?

Si, mucho

Inuyasha la soltó y se acerco a la mesa donde los violinistas tenían unos cuantos Cds inuyasha compro 2, los dos eran distintos y uno pensaba regalárselo a ella para ver si lograba un poco de confianza

Inuyasha se acerco y la tomo de la mano

Kagome sorprendida abrió los ojos y un leve rubor se hizo notar en sus mejillas

Si no me dejas conocerte te conoceré yo mismo-dijo y luego forcejeo para acercarla hacia el de forma que frente con frente chocaron

¿Que haces? ¡Suéltame!-insistió Kagome pero le fue imposible el chico era mas fuerte que ella

Inuyasha forcejeo un poco mas hasta que sus labios rozaron los suyos, inuyasha quería un poco mas que un roce y eso logro, le había robado un beso, Kagome por supuesto trato de soltarse pero le fue batalla perdida y entonces se dejo llevar y le correspondió el beso

Inuyasha se alejo de ella con los ojos semiabiertos-te dije que de alguna forma te podría conocer-y luego le sonrió levemente

Estas definitivamente loco…-dijo Kagome algo asustada

No hay nada de malo en ser loco y menos si es de amor-le declaro lo que sentía por ella desde el primer instante

Continuara…

Bueno mis queridos lectores espero que les haya gustado el nuevo cap

Como dije antes se me hizo re tarde por que hoy fui a una muestra de una artista japonesa y estoy re agotada estaba pensando en irme a dormir ya pero dije no duermo si no actualizo así que aquí me tienen somnolienta, agotada y por supuesto escribiéndoles

Agradezco cada review y una vez mas gracias por leer


	8. Chapter 8

Solamente ella!

Capitulo 8: tal vez voy ganando

Ya habían pasado 2 benditas semanas desde que no se encontraba con el insoportable de inuyasha, ese hombre que era el único que lograba ponerle los nervios hasta la coronilla

Ya se acercaba el cumpleaños de kohaku y estaban todas las amigas de Kagome invitadas y para mala gana ella también y no le quedo otra más que aceptar.

La temática no era de lo más grande. Era un salón enorme para varear, cortinas por todas partes pero que dejaban entrar la luz, mesas de madera grandes con manteles, vajillas, etc.

Un poco de música relajante que no funcionaba para nada ya que ella desde que llego lo único que izo fue tratar de escabullirse para no tener que encontrarse con el. Con Inuyasha.

*hace 2 semanas*

-¿Qué haces?-empujo a inuyasha con fuerza escapando de su agarre

-solo te conozco un poco más ¿Qué hay de malo?-dijo en tono triunfante

-no creo que esa sea forma de conocer a una mujer-contesto demasiado enojada, mientras caminaba hacia el-eres de lo mas detestable-levanto la mano en forma de reto pero para su mala suerte inuyasha le sujeto la muñeca, le sonrió y la acerco mas a el

Era más que obvio que ella usaría el cerebro pues no era ninguna tonta.

Kagome le continúo la sonrisa pero esta sonrisa era maliciosa, corrió la pierna para atrás y de un pequeño salto le pego justo en la entrepierna con la rodilla. Aprovecho que el la soltó de la muñeca para empujarlo y que callera al suelo y así poder escapar

-te lo mereces-le grito con rabia mientras salía corriendo. Era más que obvio que lo que menos quería hacer era volver a verlo

Inuyasha no sabía que le dolía más, si el desprecio de esa mujer o la patada

*actualidad*

Suspiro pesadamente rogándole a kami-sama que de una buena y bendita vez la ayudara

Quiso salir corriendo por que justo la canción que estaba sonando era la de la otra vez y lo que menos quería en estos momentos era recordar ese maldito beso

Para mala suerte…

-con que te apareciste ¿Eh?

Trato de no hacer contacto visual y buscar una salida rápida pero se encontró bloqueada y no tenia ganas de usar la violencia inecesaria-dejame en paz maleducado sin vergüenza

-Ah con que ahora soy yo el maleducado ¿Eh? Sabes… creo que primero tendrías que pensar un poco antes de hablar

-Creí que estaba ganando pero no claro que no kami-sama no me quisiste ayudar-Se dijo para sus adentros

Continuara…

Hola aquí les dejo un mini-cap. enserio necesito que me perdonen pero las excusas deben ser aceptables

Aparte de que actualizo tarde les dejo un mini capitulo pero es que hoy me levante súper temprano y me fui a capital a hacer unas compras, llegue re tarde y fui a hacer mas compras, después cene, me bañe, hice unas cuantas cosas y aquí me tienen

Pasada de tazas de café y música para mantenerme despierta

Espero sepan perdonarme pero escribo poco porque estoy agotada a un punto critico y dije no voy a dormir si no actualizo y lo que más necesito es dormir porque me tengo que levantar temprano así que espero que les guste este supero cortito cap. y no estaremos leyendo pronto

Agradezco cada review

en especial a ti Claudia Gazziero por tu crítica ;D

Sayonara


	9. Chapter 9

Cap 9: que gran potencial

Antes de empezar quiero decir que este es el único fic de inuyasha que voy a escribir eso es todo (por razones personales)

Otra cosa este cap contiene las letras completas de 2 canciones si se las quieren saltear haganlo

Vamos no escapes-dijo inuyasha poniendo una mano en forma de corral

Déjame ir –kagome no quería recurrir a la violencia pero si esto llegaba lejos tenia que hacerlo quiera o no

Vamos yo se que te gusto ese beso-se acerco un poco

Ayuda!-grito Kagome sabiendo que había demasiada gente que escucharía su llamado

No seas tímida-se acerco otro poco-solo dime si te gusto o no-rozo sus labios y eso fue una señal para Kagome

Si una señal… ¿pero de que?..Si exactamente. Entonces con una de sus manos se la acerco a la cara de inuyasha y lo empujo unos centímetros lejos lo suficiente como para pegarle una buena cachetada y poder escapar y obviamente pedía perdón por siempre recurrir a la violencia pero era lo único que podía hacer

Salió de ahí corriendo y llorando a veces tenia ganas de desfigurarlo o hacer que no se vuelva a mover pero no era necesario después de todo… todo siempre vuelve

Esa muchachita es difícil-dijo tirándose en el respaldo de una silla

Vamos inuyasha tu también eres un acosador

No, acosador no tal vez libertino, pero no entiendo que hay de malo

-que no entendía que había de malo? Debe ser el único hombre que no sepa que hay de malo en ser libertino-suspiro y prosiguió-eres el estúpido mas grande de todos no te parece que esta mal tratar a todas las mujeres como basura y después pensar que volverán a ti?

Solo a mi? Habías pensado en lo libertino que eras tu antes?

Pero inuyasha esto es diferente…

Ella es diferente con ella no siento lo mismo que con otras esto es distinto…

Te digo que si la quieres tendrás que buscar un mejor camino

Ese idiota-grito golpeando su escritorio para desahogarse

Callo al piso y se puso a llorar desconsoladamente

Tal vez un poco de música…-prendió la radio y se tiro en la cama

**Tú y yo solo nosotros dos**

**Nuestro futuro es oscuro**

**A donde iremos?**

**Mi alma esta abrumada por el dolor y me esta matando**

**Ecos de llanto están sobre todo el cielo estrellado**

AaAaAaAAaAaAAa (x8)

**El mundo es grande**

**Que cantare para ti?**

**El dolor esta desbordándose de mi corazón y estoy a punto de llorar**

**Tu mano,que abrazo,esta helada**

AaAaAaAAaAaAAa (x8)

**ah-**

**Mi alma esta abrumada por el dolor y me esta matando**

**Ecos de llanto están sobre todo el cielo estrellado**

**Dolor se desborda fuera de mi corazón y estoy a punto de llorar**

**Tu voz se va màs y màs lejos**

AaAaAaAAaAaAAa (x16)

Lo que mas necesitaba en ese momento era un poco de música al finalizar la canción escucho unas cuantas noticias provenientes de la radio y pasaron otra canción

**No hay lugar para donde ir****  
****Por la intensidad de este Amor****  
****aaahhhhh******

**La Nube Gris Ceniza****  
****Tumulto Monocromo****  
****luz de el sol crea mi Sombra****  
****Color de la Tarde****  
****Empieza a cambiar**

**Idiota-murmuro**

****

**Ahh, el mundo se Distorsionará****  
****Y aun así... Te sigo Amándote****  
****Si lo se...****  
****Pero, ¿que puedo hacer?****  
****¿Que puedo hacer?...****  
****¿Que debo hacer?****  
****Que estúpida****  
****Yo solo...******

**¡Iniciare a esta Guerra, en nombre del Amor!****  
****Para ver feliz con otra persona****  
****Es un Amor gentil****  
****Se convertirá pecado****  
****Te mostrare cuales son mis Sentimientos hacia ti******

**De tanto gritarle****  
****Mi megáfono se rompio en trizas****  
****¿Que inquieta estoy?****  
****Para internar llamar tu atención****  
****Pero nunca pude de tener**

Mientras mas lloraba mas fuerte se volvía la música en sus oídos**  
**

******Ahh... que me diera cuenta, antes que el cielo se ha despejado****  
****Apartado por esta satisfacción****  
****No puedo aislar mas estos sentimientos****  
****Pero, ¿que puedo hacer?...****  
****¿Que debo hacer?...****  
****Yo no llorare...****  
****ya no voy a llorar...******

**Te quiero****  
****¡Iniciaremos esta Guerra!****  
****¡Atacando al Corazón!****  
****No hay tiempo para la decisión****  
****Como Luciendo mi falda****  
****Agitado por el aire****  
****¿Llamar mi atención hacia a ti?******

**Ahh... Prepárate para vencer****  
****Mis fuerzas aun sigue para derrocarte a ti****  
****El amor es Ciego****  
****y solo abrir mis ojos con tus besos tuyos sobre mi**

Esa última frase de la canción la desarmo por completo y se ahogo con sus propias lagrimas

Después de un buen rato se quedo dormida

Después de eso se rehusaría a salir de su casa a menos que sea para ir al colegio, no quería ser nunca más lastimada

Necesitaba verla no podía mas

Ya en la puerta del templo toco la puerta

Buenas tardes-dijo la mama de Kagome-¿quien es usted?

Buenas tardes soy el señor inuyasha taisho

La mama de Kagome le sonrió, y le tomo la mano-ah es usted-lo agarro con fuerza lo alejo mucho de la puerta luego rápido volvió adentro de la casa-no vuelva nunca mas-y le pego un portazo bien furiosa

Mama quien era?

Nadie hijo nadie importante en esta vida-dijo malhumorada mirando de reojo la puerta

Continuara…

Las canciones se llaman

aAaAaAAaa

de hastune miku

y

love is war

también de hatsune miku


	10. capitulo final

Capitulo 10: La realidad es más de lo que te hacen creer (reflexión y café)

Ya al punto depresivo decidió salir a tomar algo de aire para recuperar el animo claro, que después de darse una buena ducha

Deseaba no encontrarse con nadie solo poder tomar algo de aire y disfrutar de lo que hace días no lo hacia

-Es relajante-levanto la cabeza y suspiro-hace mucho no tenia este sentimiento

Luego recordó lo que había pasado ya hace unos meses benditos meses diría ella

Y se dijo que no lloraría mas fue solo un accidente del que se equivoco y mucho y ni siquiera tenia claro que era lo que ella sentía por ese hombre por que no lo quería ver nunca mas en su vida pero al mismo tiempo no lo odiaba tanto como otras personas, claro que a partir de ese momento sus amigas trataron de no sacarla de animo ya que la mayoría de las cosas fueron culpa de ellas

Su mama calló enferma hace unos días, ella tenia que hacer todo lo de la casa + su estado depresivo ya no sabia que hacer

Por lo menos ya había conseguido a una buena psicóloga que era como su amiga que digamos

No más problemas por un tiempo es todo lo que quiero

Se había enterado que ese hombre mujeriego se había ido unos cuantos años de viaje a Hong Kong por negocios

Supongo que eso es más que suficiente-suspiro, bajo la cabeza y dudo

Lo amaba

O no

Lo odiaba

O no

Lo necesitaba

O no

Era solo un estorbo

O no

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué? ¿Que cosa?

Simple, no sabia como conectar su alma su mente y su corazón en este momento y no tenia a nadie que la comprendiera tan bien como ella quería

Capitulo 11: ¿me necesitas? (respuestas)

Ya pasaron 3 infernales años para el y todavía el tampoco sabia que era lo que sentía por esa mujer aunque de vez en cuando pensaba haberla olvidado

De vez en cuando se relajaba y analizaba las cosas pero solo lograba ver la cara de esa mujer

¿A caso la necesitaba así de tanto?

¿Tanto que todas las noches velaba por pensar en la situación?

Ya estaba decidido conseguiría a toda costa un medio de contacto y trataría de ver su reacción para saber si algo servía de todo eso

A la mañana siguiente reviso su teléfono era Miroku con un medio de contacto no lo dudo ni un segundo y para cuando se dio cuenta realizo algo irremediable le envió el mensaje

Saco el teléfono del bolso y decía desconocido pero lo abrió igual por las dudas

Al leer el mensaje soltó una pequeña carcajada luego una gran risa

Su respuesta era mas que obvia era un rotundo NO ella no era ninguna perra y menos de las fáciles seguro que antes de ellas hubieron tres millones mas y que a todas las uso solo por atracción física y en estos momentos era cuando menos podía pensar en los finales felices justo cuando su vida había empezado desde cero

Eso es todo desde cero a partir de ahora cerro fuertemente su celular subió el volumen del estéreo sonrió…

**Por ciertas palabras****  
****Y el liquido que fluye de la herida,****  
****yo lo describiría como "AMOR"******

**La falta de consideración****  
****y la única forma de la pareja.****  
****Estrechamente se parece****  
****a nuestra aburrida relación.******

**"Pero te amo, después de todo"******

**¿No está bien que tan solo nos amemos?****  
****Atada a alguien más, no siento nada.****  
****Esto es lo que llaman "destino"****  
****Desvanecimiento de amor en el mundo.****  
**

Sujeto fuertemente el celular se rio,bajo la ventanilla y lo arojo a quien sabe donde

**Estará acabado cuando al final  
me cansé de ti.  
Cuando entiendas que el amor y el deseo son realidad.  
¿Qué es lo que harás?**

La falta de consideración  
y la sola forma del compañero.  
Estrechamente se parece  
a nuestra aburrida relación.

Pero eso está bien... ¡Como sea!

¿ Dijiste que me amabas?  
Las cosas por las que he estado luchando.  
¿Está bien si tan solo las destruyo?  
Sin saber, llegue a odiarte de este modo.

A partir de ahora todo desde cero y se declaraba la ganadora de la mini batalla

**¿No está bien que tan solo nos amemos?****  
****Atada a alguien más, no siento nada.****  
****Esto es lo que llaman "destino"****  
****Desvanecimiento de amor en el mundo.**

**FIN**


End file.
